


Under a Mistletoe II

by junjoutattoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Fargo (TV), Little Favour (2013), The Eichmann Show (2015), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Breakup, Christmas, Cute, Damsel in Distress, Fluff, Freebatch - Freeform, Ghosts, Involving mistletoes, Love, M/M, Saving the Day, a new OTP, listening to Christmas songs, new pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: Another Christmas special involving new Freebatch couples and lots of love under mistletoes. ^_^ A sequel to Under a Mistletoe





	1. Alan Turing & Milton Fruchtman

**Author's Note:**

> This first couple is Alton, a new Freebatch that I am in love with. :) I watched The Imitation Game and The Eichmann Show which both are good so I'm happy to put these two together!!

On the day when they weren't busy, the team arranged a Christmas celebration that they planned to take place on the day of the first snowfall. Much to the dismay of the group, there wasn't but it didn't stop them. The celebration took place at their office in a fine peaceful night a couple hours before Christmas. Drinks and food were served and decorations were held up courtesy of Joan Clarke along with her colleague, Helen, who were the only women in the room. There was laughter among the group with funny stories and Christmas music playing on the radio. Joan, not allowing to be left out, was determined to drink like a man, surprising the men, as she drank about four bottles of alcohol and was strong enough on not getting drunk. It had encouraged Helen as well.

  
It was a rare time for the team to be happy and at least take a break from working a lot. And Milton Fruchtman could see that despite being a newly addition to the group. But it was nice because he was able to get to know a whole lot about the team on their relaxing days. He often felt that he needed this after promoting a whole bunch of stories in the media especially on a joyous time like Christmas. He took a sip from the bottle as he listened to a story from Menzies.

  
Milton, once an American TV producer, got the cryptic letter about being in the elite code-breaking group after the release of the Eichmann show. Admittedly, he was a little nervous about being in a new environment since it was in England. He felt that he would be proven useless to the team whom he believed were more intelligent than him. And he stood corrected as when he was first introduced, most of them, except for Joan Clarke, were dissatisfied to the fact that they had an American in the group and that he didn't have a record of code-breaking. He was almost close to head back to America but the team’s leader, Alan Turing, convinced him to stay, admitting that he sent the letter to him. With that, Milton managed every way he can to help Alan, or as he addresses him Mr. Turing, and his team to bring the codes forth to the commander as well as managing to try breaking some codes on his own.

  
Milton actually had made a good connection towards Alan. Being good friends as on less busy days, when Alan would always keep on work, Milton would pull him away from it and have him do things outside from work. Having drinks or a fine walk in the park where often times they would bring Joan with them.

  
From across the room, Milton took notice of Alan Turing sitting beside Joan Clarke drinking his second bottle of alcohol and whispering something to her. He was smiling which would always bring Milton happiness since Turing wouldn't smile too much. It brought a warmth feeling inside him like a fireplace would keeping a house comfortable. All of a sudden, Helen spoke out teasingly, “Joan. Alan.” The two looked at her in confusion until Helen pointed on something above them. They looked up to see a mistletoe hanging leaving them a little embarrassed. “Oh come on,” Helen said. “Kiss!” As the group anticipated to see the kiss, Milton’s smile began to disintegrate, hiding it by drinking the bottle.

  
There was one critical problem for Milton that went on during his friendship with Alan: he utterly became infatuated to the British intelligent man. In England, it was taboo and a criminal act to fall in love with a man even if he was American visiting there.

  
Even so, Alan was engaged to Joan.

  
Alan, showing no hesitation in front of his group, kissed Joan and Helen brought a loud whoop while the other including Milton were clapping. “Oh, you two look so adoring together,” she giggled. Milton bit his lip and fought with his inner demons, trying not to release his jealousy and sadness of unrequited love. “We should make a toast for them,” Hilton said, holding up his empty bottle.  
“Put that down, you fool,” Hugh said, having his arm around Helen. “If we’re going to do a toast, we need the champagne. I need to get it.”  
“Don't worry, Hugh,” Milton spoke up. “I can get it.”  
“Alright. You know where it is, right? In the back room…” Milton nodded and he walked away as quick as he can. He couldn't contain the pressure until he got to the back room and close the door did he finally took a deep breath. He covered his eyes and entire face. _What are you doing? You shouldn't be feeling like this on a special holiday, thought Milton. You should be happy and...not letting your feelings…._ He walked off from the door as he started to feel small tears coming out.

 _I shouldn't. I shouldn't be jealous over this. I mean, Joan, she’s pretty, kind and a very independent woman. Mr. Turing and her...They’re great together but...This is illegal. I could get arrested if I show my true feelings to him in front of everyone._ He made a tiny sniff and tried to dry them away as they were starting to wet his glasses.

_  
Why is it that I can't stop….?_

  
“Milton?”

  
Milton gasped as he turned around to see a worried Alan at the door looking at him. “Mr. Turing,” he replied as he quickly wiped his eyes and cleaning his glasses. “I'm sorry, Mr. Turing. I just found the champagne. I’m probably keeping the others waiting impatiently. Tell them...” Alan though didn't answer him as he walked towards him with only repeating his name, “Milton…” Milton felt Alan’s hands holding his arms pulling him closer to him. Before Milton could react, Alan kisses him. Milton’s eyes widened in surprise and his entire body was paralyzed with his hands glued to the British man’s chest. His cheeks grew red, heating up to dry the fallen tears, and his broken heart began to repair itself piece by piece.

  
When their lips parted, Alan rested his head onto Milton’s shoulder still holding him and hiding his face. “Mr. Turing?” Milton asked. “Do you love men?”

Alan, without answering his question, spoke up to his ear, “I’ll stop by your house afterwards when the party’s over.” He lets go of Milton and exits the room leaving him alone in the room surprised and confused with his heart instantly racing with more questions to be asked and demanded for answers.

  
Milton simply couldn't stare at Alan the same way when he came out with the champagne and Alan performing a toast, “Here’s to the team who were willing to stand by my chaotic mission. The one who will be my bride…” Alan was looking at Joan, making Helen smile happily. They held hands as he turned to the team. “To the team. And of course to the new life.” His eyes were set on Milton who remained silent and flushed.

  
\-------

  
The celebration was over and everyone returned to their homes with a positive feeling of the holiday season. Milton was in his home timid about Alan’s visit and as well couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He touched his lips while he was taking a shower, hoping that they would be drained away. They were still there and they were warm. It brought him back to it, bringing a beating heart onto his chest. He shook his head as he turned off the shower key and wiped himself with a towel before putting on his soft robe.

  
However, when he got out, the door knocked. Milton stared at the door and after putting his pajamas and glasses on, he walked towards it. Although he knew it would be Alan, he peeked through the little circle to see him waiting patiently in the cold weather with his hands behind his back. Milton opened the door allowing Alan in and moved away as Alan got comfortable with the warmth of the house. “Milton,” he spoke his name. Milton’s heart jumped. “I need to admit something to you.” Milton could've stepped in but rather let his guest speak. “You asked me first if I loved men and my answer is yes. I'm gay.”  
“Does anyone know about this other than me?” Milton asked.  
“No. And it brings me to the obvious reason of why I kissed you.” Alan went towards Milton, locking eye contact with him. “I love you, Milton. Always since we became close.” Milton’s cheeks grew brighter and his heart started to beat faster already.  
“But Mr. Turing,” Milton replied. “We can't. You’re engaged to Joan.”  
“Milton, I proposed to Joan because she was unable to have a husband here. Her parents wanted her to move away from here and I couldn't let that happen. She’s a valuable member in the team and a good friend to me. I do love her but not in the matter that I feel about you.”  
“But what if she found out?” Milton panicked turning away from Alan to face the fire burning wood at the fireplace. “What if the group found out? What if everybody else does? I know what the law does to people who encounter forbidden love like this. If one of us get caught, we’ll be dead and I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you.” Milton for the first time felt fear climbing over him and scratching him. “I love you, Mr. Turing, but I don't want you to be found and tortured badly.”  
“I know,” Alan replied. “When you cried during the party, I could tell.” Milton looked behind him as Alan went to him to embrace him. “I'm frightened as well but I'm not going to let that get in the way. Especially not on this day.”  
Alan reached out into his pocket to take out the mistletoe that he secretly took from the party. “I won't let a tear come out from your pretty face and let the fear rule over you.” He locked hands with Milton and kissed them, continuing, “I'll be here and I won't let you go.” Milton made a smile and the two kissed with Milton touching Alan’s cheek and Alan wrapping around Milton’s waist. When they pulled their lips apart, they stared at each other in an intimate gaze.  
“Merry Christmas, Milton,” Alan replied.  
“Merry Christmas, Mr. Turing,” Milton responded.  
“Please, call me Alan as I've always told you.”  
“Alan.”  
Their foreheads touched each other before kissing again. They sat on a couch with Alan going first and Milton sitting on his knees. Alan’s hands were smoothing the waist to lifting the shirt to touch the naked skin. Flushed, Milton began to feel his mind going crazy. His soul was on fire and Alan at last was happy with someone he could truly fall in love with. Both Milton and Alan then enjoyed the rest on the evening looking at the fire comfortably in each other’s arms.

  
Suddenly, it started to snow outside.


	2. Smaug & Bilbo Baggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't ship these two but I can't help but make a Christmas fanfic for them.

Christmas time was tomorrow and Bilbo had thought about celebrating it with the company once they won over the kingdom, Erebor. Especially with Thorin Oakenshield, the group's leader, whom he started a romantic relationship with throughout the course of the journey afterwards. Naming him his Queen and future ruler of Erebor, Bilbo would stay by his side at the throne. But it began to disintegrate once they reached Erebor when he wanted his hands on the Arkenstone, a very dangerous stone known for making his grandfather’s greed a sickness. From there, Thorin ignored of Bilbo’s presence and of their relationship once he sent Bilbo there to fetch it. It brought sadness to the hobbit.

  
Yet in an unexpected and strange way, Bilbo would find love once more.

  
Bilbo had been aware, by the dwarves, that lying beneath the gold was a vicious and cunning dragon who stole their kingdom. He went by the name of Smaug the Terrible, the chiefest and greatest calamity of their age. So when Bilbo tried to find the Arkenstone, the various steps he touched on the gold caused the dragon to awake from his long slumber. Bilbo glanced at his physical feature--huge, red and eyes of fire with sharp teeth like swords, powerful wings strong as a hurricane and giant claws like spears--in unease. Luckily, Bilbo used the ring to make himself invisible for the while thinking of a way to escape.  
“Well, thief,” spoke the formidable dragon. “I smell you. I feel your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?” Bilbo scurried in fright and the dragon pursued him in a slithery manner. “Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light.” This dragon was toying with Bilbo; he wanted Bilbo to show himself but Bilbo could never surrender.  
“But there is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold. But far more precious.”  
Eventually, disturbing images began to come into Bilbo’s mind, bringing himself out of the ring’s cloak. He stared at the haunting and beautiful eyes as he grinned to him, “There you are, thief in the shadows.”  
Bilbo, with his heart pounding heavily and faster, felt his cheeks hot and sweat dripping down his forehead. “I never…” He made a tiny gulp before continuing, “I did come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy, I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you were as great as the old tales say.” His voice broke a little. “I did not believe them!” The fierce dragon moved away from Bilbo and stood up tall and masculine with power and terror. He asked loud and clear, “And do you now?” His voice echoes the hall of the kingdom and Bilbo stared at him with a mixture of feeling awed, terrified and mesmerized by the beast.  
“Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug the Stupendous,” Bilbo replied.  
“Do you think flattery will keep you alive?” Smaug asked in a sheer threatening tone.  
“N-No.” Bilbo’s fear grew but he tried to not let it get the best of him.   
“No, indeed.” The beast moved lower and circulate around Bilbo in keen interest as he asked, “You seem familiar with my name but I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?” From behind Bilbo, the beast’s tail sneaked its way to make a circle to entrap the tiny hobbit. “Um, my name is...is…. Smaug moved his head and attention closer that made it more menacing to Bilbo. “Bilbo Baggins.”  
“Bilbo Baggins?” The great beast puzzled upon the name. “Quite an unusual name.”  
“Thank you.” Though it didn't felt like a compliment. “And...and, I'm from under the hill.”  
“Under hill?” The dragon’s big hands flew towards and close to Bilbo making a tiny earthquake as he grew more intrigued.   
“And over hill and many of my paths led me. And through the air, I am he who walks unseen,” Bilbo continued.   
“Impressive,” Smaug reacted. “What else do you claim to be?”  
“A hobbit living in the Shire. In Hobbiton.”  
“A hobbit?” Smaug was even more fascinated by this true fact coming from his lies. “Now that is interesting. To be frank, I’ve never seen a hobbit in my life. Congratulations, you are the first one.”  
“Thank you, O Smaug the Powerful.” Bilbo wasn't so sure if this was something positive. “But do you mind if I ask you something?”  
“Go on,” Smaug said.   
“Are you always immensely big, powerful and frightening to those who know you best?”  
“Indeed but not big.” Bilbo drew a confused look on his facial expression as Smaug stepped away a little and covered himself with his wings allowing him to transform through fire sparks. When his wings parted, Bilbo saw a very beautiful tall man with dark hair. He wore a red and black suit with a long mahogany cloak. His sturdy wings were there but they weren't big. His golden human eyes gazed down at the small hobbit as he walked towards him. “I use my dragon form to terrorize those who don't believe.”   
“I see, O Smaug the tyrannical.”   
“You shouldn't put a compliment after my name. I know what I am and you know as well, correct?” Bilbo nodded with his eyes widened. “Now, tell me more of yourself. I'm interested, Bilbo Baggins.”   
“Oh, um…” Bilbo fiddled with his fingers looking down at the gold. “I-I-I have a Took bloodline which is known to be adventurous in my home. I used to be like that when I was young but I stopped until I came here.”  
“What brought you here?”  
“As I said, the tales about you,” Bilbo lied.  
“What else have you known of my existence?”  
“The stories of dragons,” Bilbo then said. This fact was true. Although he had never heard any tales concerning of Smaug other than the dwarves and the citizens in Lake Town, Bilbo read many stories about dragons. Those that existed many years ago and he had the desire to see one someday. “When I read your name through the pages of those books, I had the curiosity of seeing you as I always had.”  
“Fascinating,” Smaug reacted but he was more fascinated than he thought.   
“May I ask you another question?”  
“You may,” Smaug replied.  
“What is it about the gold that strikes you?” Bilbo asked. “Is it as beautiful now as when you obtained it?”  
“Certainly,” Smaug said. “But most of them began to lose its shine.”  
“If the beauty is vanquished, however, haven’t you thought of leaving this place?”  
“Often.”  
“Why often? Why not now, tomorrow or yesterday? Or long ago? I’m sure there are more things out there that’s worth more than gold.”  
Smaug made a smile at the hobbit. “You interest me, Bilbo Baggins. Very much once you stepped into the gold.” Bilbo made a few steps back, bumping his back to the rough stones.  
“Spying on you through all this gold and I saw immediately that you outmatch them by eternity. One that could stay beautiful and precious.” Bilbo’s eyes blinked innocently and his cheeks turned pink. Smaug continued, “Was it those dwarves who were foolish to sent you in a dangerous situation like this? For the Arkenstone?”  
Bilbo bit his lip upon thinking of Thorin, his true love or use to be and the desperation for the Arkenstone, wherever it was in this mountain of gold. The ignorance and distant aura left upon their relationship mostly shown on their stay at Laketown when Thorin wouldn't let him kiss him and he wouldn't hold him when he needed it. He nodded, having a tiny traitorous feeling to his former lover and group. He didn't bother wondering how this intelligent dragon knew that the dwarves were here. “Thorin and I...we were….”  
Smaug didn't need any information about the complication of their relationship. He could already tell from Bilbo’s delicacy and he said, “I understand. Still, if I were him, I wouldn't have sent you off without protection.”  
“But you are the dangerous situation.”  
“Even when I am, I wouldn't let anyone I hold close get near me for I'd hurt them as well,” Smaug answered. “It would devastate me and I wouldn't forgive myself for that.”  
“How would you know of loyalty, trust and love?” Bilbo croaked. “All you have caused are death, despair and destruction.” The tall man stared at him as he could see the sadness that drenched inside of this hobbit. For some reason, it hurts him to see him in this state.  
“True but I have known what it felt. I showed them to my kind and when they were lost, I suddenly forgot how it felt. But somehow they’re coming back to me.” He was close enough to the trapped Bilbo and their eyes locked each other giving a gravitational pull between the two. Bilbo felt small tears falling down from his eyes and he questions, “Do you share your vulnerability to the many people who fear you?”  
“No,” Smaug replied as his hand was placed next to Bilbo and his hand wrapping around the delicate waist. “Only to those who I open to.” He pressed his lips onto Bilbo, giving him a burning kiss that set flames inside the hobbit. Bilbo couldn't push him away even when he had to. He had embraced it as his eyes were closed and his hands cupped Smaug’s warm cheeks. His feelings felt heavy when the kiss became deeper. When their lips parted, Smaug breathed out, “Stay with me, Bilbo. I give you my fire to keep you warm and light your darkness. My claws to defeat your enemies and nightmares. My wings to take you to the stars. I give you my heart to love you forever. I will make you my beloved Queen and you never have to worry about being alone.” Such poetry and a lovely vow for a villainous monster. However he was no longer that image to Bilbo. He was someone he could truly love, connect with and stay with as his lover.

  
However, before Bilbo could respond, Smaug’s golden eyes turned to notice Thorin, who had been waiting impatiently for Bilbo’s return, stumbling upon them together. His sword was drawn and there was an envious anger in his corrupted eyes. Smaug’s fury grew and Bilbo looked to see him as well. “Thorin,” Bilbo spoke up. “Let me explain.” Ignorant as his grandfather was, Thorin flung through the gold and Smaug guarded over his treasure.   
“No, Smaug,” Bilbo pleaded. “Let me talk to him.”   
“I'm not so sure if he wants to talk,” Smaug said as the blazes on his hands transformed into a sword. “If he wants to do it this way, I will not allow him to win.” He flew towards his nemesis ready and their sword collided with each other. Bilbo looked in dismay as the two men were fighting each other but he couldn't stand by and watch. He went towards the battle clinging onto his sword, Sting.  
From the sword fight, Thorin angrily asked his enemy, “What were you doing with my burglar?”  
“Is that what you name him?! Burglar?!” Smaug scoffed. “As usual, you and your kind were terrible with love affairs.”   
“What do you know of me, you worm?!”   
“I know you and Bilbo had something while you strived for the Arkenstone. He didn't need to tell me about you two.” The swords clashed within each other and their equal strength fought to surpass the other. “Only his loneliness, something you weren't aware of.”   
“Liar!” Thorin yelled and his rage pushed Smaug off miraculously, having him tumble on the gold and his sword vanquish into ash smoke. Thorin held his sword to him ready to strike upon his enemy.   
Although he was stopped when Bilbo saved Smaug by colliding his sword with Thorin’s.“That’s enough, Thorin!”  
“Bilbo, move!”   
“No, Thorin, please!” Bilbo cried. “I can't let you!” He pushed Thorin away.  
“What do you mean by that?!” The other members of the company arrived at the scene once Bilbo admitted, “I choose to be his Queen.” Thorin was left dumbfounded as well as the others who gasped especially Ori and Nori.  
“His Queen?” Thorin’s voice came out hurtful.   
“I'm sorry, Thorin. I have loved you once.” Thorin backed off allowing his enemy to stand up, seeing him touch what was his before. “Thorin, you can have this kingdom. Everything here is finally yours. The gold and the Arkenstone. But I can't live in this kingdom with you as we thought once.” Dwalin looked at Thorin who remained speechless and the dispirited Bilbo turned to Smaug, telling him, “Let’s go. We don't belong here anymore.”   
Smaug without a word to go against it nodded in approval and transformed back to his dragon form. He lowered his head for Bilbo to climb on. Once he settled in, the dragon made his move and charged out to the doors of the kingdom. The dwarves stared at their good friend’s departure but Thorin couldn't, only staring at the long awaited prize he so blindly waited for.

  
Smaug had to destroy pieces of the exit door from the kingdom to break free into the cold and blistering snowstorm with Bilbo clinging onto him. As he spread his wings and flew across the sky, Bilbo couldn't bring himself to look behind his memories he made with the group. The life changing decision he made that costed him to destroy what he had with them and with Thorin. He was crushed and allowed the watery tears come out and drop out. He buried his face on the scales of his lover.  
After flying on a long distance away from the mountains, Smaug landed on the woods, specifically beside a mistletoe tree, where the snowfall was calmer. Bilbo slid off from him to hit the ground, lying on it. It was frozen solid and fallen mistletoes surrounded him. He had wished the earth was muddy so that it could swallow him whole. Smaug quickly transformed back into human form and held onto Bilbo, carrying him to his arms. He could hear the whimpers coming out of Bilbo and the harsh grip Bilbo clutched onto him. “Bilbo,” Smaug called his name but he didn't say a word and Smaug did what he could to soothe his lover down. He moved underneath the mistletoe tree as shelter for the while.

  
Minutes afterwards, the snowfall vanished and Smaug’s body heated Bilbo to avoid getting cold. Bilbo stared at the mistletoes as his ear listened to the dragon’s heartbeat pounding just for him. From that, his troubles regarding to Thorin vanquished, erased from his mind. He moved his face up to Smaug who stared at the mountains afar where the sun was slowly arising. Bilbo reached his head to kiss Smaug and it caught his attention to look down on him. “Are you alright?” He asked him.  
Bilbo nodded and replied, “I'm sorry, Smaug.”  
“I should apologize instead. The dwarves may have my enemies but they were your companions. Your friends. My instant love for you drove your difficult separation from them.”  
“It doesn't matter anymore,” Bilbo replied. “There's nothing for me back there.” His hand touched Smaug’s cheek and he pulled himself to kiss him on the lips. “I have you now. I chose this path and it was hard for me but I don't regret it. I love you, Smaug.”   
“And I you.” Smaug smiled and stood up while carrying Bilbo like his Queen, repeating his vows, “ I give you my fire to keep you warm and light your darkness. My claws to defeat your enemies and nightmares. My wings to take you to the stars. I give you my heart to love you forever. I will make you my beloved Queen and you never have to worry about being alone.” Bilbo blushed again and smiled happily.   
“I know I have said that already before.”  
“I know and yes. I will be your Queen and stand by your side.” They kissed and the sun began to show, brightening their atmosphere. Something suddenly came up into Bilbo’s mind as he spoke up, “I realized that it’s Christmas day.”  
“So it is,” Smaug answered. He held onto his lover warmer and reached up for a mistletoe from the tree. He gave it to his treasures and said to him, “So let us celebrate then.”  
“Yes,” Bilbo smiled.   
The two took a path that would lead them to the Shire where they spent their own lives together in their own kingdom, celebrating Christmas and the great beyond.


	3. Wallace & Lester Nygaard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Wallester time! Now apparently this one is sad cuz I've been listening to Last Christmas by Wham! Additionally, this would've happened after the ending of the first season of Fargo.  
> Spoilers for those who haven't seen it!!

On the night before Christmas, Wallace returned from a long day at work and rested on his bed in his cozy home in London. He stared up in the dark ceiling despite shades of light filled around the room. The wondrous holiday was simply another day of being on duty for Her Majesty, the Queen of England. Go out, get business done, and coming home tired and beaten. His hands rested on his stomach, breathing in and out.

  
Wallace never had a time to actually sit down and enjoy the wonderful holiday. Even so, if he had the time off, he couldn’t sit down and enjoy it as he used to.

  
It would just bring him early memories in high school of his dear friend and secret crush, Lester Nygaard. Those moments when he would spend his free time with in the snow alongside him when school work pressured him. He remembered how adorable he looked especially when his nose turned bright red like Rudolph the reindeer. His usual orange jacket and his cold hands on the days he forgot to bring his gloves. Wallace would always have to rub them to prevent from having frostbites. The time when Wallace taught Sam Hess a harsh lesson by throwing a bowling ball sized snowball at him. The delicate relief on Lester’s face once he told him that Hess wouldn't hurt him for a while made him happy because he wouldn't have to suffer from Hess’s antics. No one should on a peaceful winter season. The gift he gave him on the school week before Christmas break, as he remembered, was a poinsettia plant that Lester kept planting during the winter season until it died. Wallace always saw it when he came to his place but he internally regretted not giving him a mistletoe plant.

  
Years after he left for England, Wallace returned to Bemidji on a grave and drastic moment. He had heard the news of the murder of Sam Hess, Chief officer of Bemidji Police and his wife, Pearl. He was shocked when Lester was the prime suspect of the crime as well as the involvement of a psychotic hitman, Lorne Malvo, whom he had a pleasure of meeting in person through Lester. There was an aura of chaos between the two and Wallace wanted to save Lester from it. Though it was unsuccessful due to the fact that Lester adapted to the madness encircling him. Filling with lies and deceit, Lester was not the old one Wallace had fallen in love with. Unfortunately, it had destroyed Lester in the end when he fell and drowned in an icy pond during his escape on Montana after the cops caught up to him.

  
Wallace wasn’t so sure how to respond to it when he found out.

  
There was a knock on the door and Wallace stood up from the bed. The knock came in again, dragging Wallace out of bed with a pistol hiding on the waistband of his pants. He went towards the door and peeked through the hole. To his surprise, it was Lester standing in the cold snowfall. He was wearing his orange jacket, a black suit with a blue striped tie. It can't be, Wallace thought as he quickly opened the door. Lester stared at him with a solemn look and his hands rubbing his arms. Smoke came out of his mouth as he asked, “May I come in?” Wallace had a moment of thought. Aside from the fact that Lester was here, Wallace could shut the door in his face. Erase from his memories as Lester had practically did yet their high school years still circulated.  
“Yes,” Wallace nodded and moved to the side. Lester walked ahead into the warm home and Wallace shuts the door behind him. Lester hung his coat at a hanger and looked back at the tall British agent, his once high school friend, still rubbing himself. He was pale as ice and his eyes were dead with despair. “I thought you were dead,” Wallace said.  
“I am,” Lester answered.  
“So, why are you still cold?”  
“I fell to my death on ice.” He didn't sound angry when he answered. Didn't remind Wallace of the headlines concerning his demise.  
“Is he…?”  
“No,” Wallace replied, knowing that Lester was referring to Lorne Malvo. “Before you died, he was shot to death in the face by a local postman who was hiding in his cabin. He won't do anything dangerous anymore.”  
“Oh thank god,” Lester sighed.  
Silence came in between the two as neither wanted to look at each other in the eye. They were afraid of each other for a different reason. But it was Lester who spoke up, “I'm sorry, Wallace about what had happened in Bemidji. Of my ruthless behavior and selfish ways.” Wallace gazed at him but remained emotionless as Lester continued, “I'm sorry that I refused your helping hand when you gave it to me. I wanted to be something that I never was or will be and blindly chased after it.”  
“Are you expecting me to pity you?”  
“I'm asking for your forgiveness.”  
“Forgiveness?” Wallace scorned. “You kept telling me it was my fault. I apologized to you when I couldn't be there when you wanted me. When I had to move away on sophomore year but you rejected it. I should be asking for your forgiveness.”  
“Wallace, I...” Little tears started smoldering down from Lester’s eyes.  
“I tried to convince my father to have me stay at the school for two more years but he had already made up his mind. I didn't want to leave you behind. I could've protected you from Sam Hess and Lorne Malvo. And now you're dead because you ended up going in the wrong direction.” Lester felt ashamed and moved away from the scornful Wallace, lowering his head, as if a child was getting yelled at by his parents.  
“Wallace,” Lester sobbed lowly. “I'm cold.”  
“Well, you’ll find more comfort outside. But not in here.” Wallace walked away from Lester and sat on the couch, trying not to acknowledge the lonely ghost. Lester looked at him but without moving close to him, he answered, “I forgave you, Wallace, on the week before I died. But I couldn't bring myself to write a letter or visiting you. I was a coward. All I did was think about you.” Wallace didn't look at him and Lester swallowed harshly as he professed, “I blamed you not because you weren't there when I wanted you. I blamed you because you weren't there when I needed you. You weren't always a protector against Hess’s bullying but a good friend. A boyfriend to me.” Wallace’s anger disintegrated all of a sudden when his ears caught the last words. “You had me falling in love with you everyday. You made me feel happy on the days when I wasn't and couldn’t be. You kept me alive, free and wild. I was too bashful to confess my feelings for you and I should've done it before you had left as well as giving you my Christmas gift.” He pulled out from his little pocket a mistletoe he had previously found beside his poinsettia plant when he planted it in the morning. “I kept it for a long time so that I might give it to you when we meet again. I remembered it when I was in Vegas.” He set it on the tiny table beside the couch. “I love you, Wallace.”

  
Lester made his way towards the door and Wallace turned to watch him leave. This time, without a moment to think, Wallace scurried to stop Lester by putting his hand on the door. Lester jumped a little and Wallace turned him around to embrace him. He pressed the small man’s frozen body against the fiery heat of his own as he answered, “I forgive you, Lester.” Lester looked at him and Wallace pressed his lips upon Lester's cold ones. “Merry Christmas, Lester.” Lester at last released his tears and wrapped his arms around Wallace’s neck. He wasn't becoming cold anymore as the goosebumps in his skin began to simmer down and his hands were getting burned.  
“Wallace,” Lester pleaded when their lips parted. “I need…”  
“I know,” Wallace responded. “Me too.” He picked up Lester and carried him to his bedroom.

  
Admittedly, Wallace had mourned for Lester even when the people at Bemidji was relieved that he was gone. He was angry for Lester’s foolishness but he was also sad because he lost the one person he cared about so much. The only friend he had during high school. The one he truly loved.

  
Wallace and Lester remained in bed for most of the time, bodies close together and hands inseparable. Lester remained awake but Wallace was asleep, snoring loudly that made the small man smile. Something from Wallace hasn't changed making Lester smile. He carefully went out of bed to put his clothes on. He went back to the living room to grab the mistletoe and put it on the drawer beside the bed. He kissed Wallace’s cheek and headed out to the door.

  
“Merry Christmas, Wallace.” Lester said before disappearing through the snow.


	4. Doctor Strange & Everett Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, my new favorite Freebatch couple has a Christmas special!! Yay! And I wanted to do something different for this one.  
> P.S: I finally watched Doctor Strange and it was amazing!!!

_For a fine holiday such as Christmas, there had to be trouble in the city._

  
That was what came into Everett Ross’s mind when an attack in New York erupted. Aliens from another dimension invaded and began destruction that tumbled buildings and frightened innocent civilians. He started to send some of his troops over to the city to lure the people to safety. But what could make the situation so difficult are the superheroes who are “saving” them when Captain America arrived with his team, the so-called “The Avengers”.

  
This just wasn't Everett’s day.

  
Everett stared at the cameras capturing the battle scene. Captain America led a couple of his members to try and protect the building, putting their effort into it. Everett never really understood that man; first he was against his belief of banning superheroes but here he is, protecting the location he is opposing. He tried not to let that curiosity get in the way of his focus of dealing with them after the brawl.

  
The destruction of the city worsened to the point where it was getting closer to the facility. While Captain America and his group struggled to fend it off, Everett initiated an immediate evacuation when he pressed the red button on the control panel. The red lights blinked on and off and the panicked workers gathered their things and rushed out of the office. Everett glanced over at the cameras but it only could capture smoke and static. “Damn!” Everett cursed out loud as he went to his desk to pull out a gun. He stared back at the cameras to see that some of the aliens already made the move of entering the building. Everett pressed the button on the speaker and ordered, “All special forces, shoot the bloody aliens!” He loaded his gun and a voice from the walkie talkie came in.  
“Mr. Ross,” Sharon Carter said. “Everyone is out of the building.” She was helping the other officers escort the workers out of the building.  
“Good,” Everett nodded. “Stay with them.”  
“What? What about you?”  
“I'm not letting those aliens off the hook so easily.”  
“You’ll die. I'm going to find you, sir.”  
“Miss Carter, stay with them. That's an order.” The lights began to dimmer in the building. Some were shut off in the hallways. Everett started to hear loud booming and crashing noises. “Mr. Ross?” Sharon said. “Mr. Ross? What's happening in there?”  
However, instead of answering her, Everett put his walkie talkie in its case, attached to his belt, and ran out, clutching his gun tight.

  
Everett held out his gun first before stepping out. He looked both sides even though it was dark. He tried to listen to the crashing sounds to lead him to where the aliens were. Yet the only sounds he could hear are his footsteps, his excessive breathing and his own heart beating in fright. The lights suddenly started to blink again, making Everett jump a little without realizing that the alien was approaching behind him. It pointed its blaster at Everett waiting for the right moment.

  
However, a magical hole appeared from the bottom pulled it harshly, making him vanish.

  
Everett turned around but turned back when he hears growling noises. Upon seeing the hideous creatures, Everett wastes no time on shooting them while ducking their shots. Some of the bullets hit the creature’s foreheads while some hit their strong armory. Unfortunately, one of the blasters shot his shoulder, injuring Everett and having him drop his gun. He fell to the ground hard knocking off his energy to move. The agent pressed his hand onto the wound, preventing blood loss. Everett tried to reach for his gun but one of the aliens crushed it while another pulled him by the leg.  
“Let go of me!” Everett yelled yet he weakly kicked the alien in the face. But the alien was stubborn enough to sustain the attack and grabbed his other foot. The other held him at gunpoint, powering its blaster. Everett closed his eyes, ready to face the fate of death.

  
Suddenly, a magical whip struck against the alien, hitting and the other one. Everett looked behind him to see a tall handsome man with high cheekbones, wearing a levitating ruby cloak, yellow gloves and a sapphire ancient outfit. He bore a golden eye necklace around his neck. He seemed familiar to Everett as if he saw him somewhere from the news or a report he had been working on. And he looked...super. Possibly working alongside Captain America. The man noticed the injured agent and walked towards him. He held out his hand to him and said, “Let me help you. You’re wounded.” Everett’s eyes gazed upon the gorgeous jade green eyes with temptation though his instincts brought him hesitation to take the man’s hand. Turning away from him.  
“You’re one of them,” Everett blurted out.  
“What?”  
“The Avengers. That monstrous group that destroy cities and cause genocide among people,” he grimaced as he his wound tight.  
“Please, we don't have much time,” the man said, ignoring his wrongful claims. He himself knew much of the recent misunderstanding image of superheroes. “This building is about to crumble. Allow me to get you to safety.”  
“How would you care for my safety?”  
“I do and I promise you that I will heal your wounds and repair everything for you.”  
Everett looked to him and he vowed, “I promise.”  
For a superhero, the man appeared honest, judging his eyes and the tone of his voice. Everett remained stuck but as soon as he saw pieces of the ceiling disintegrating, he forcefully took the hand of a public enemy. The man carried Everett into his arms, resting his head onto his chest. He listened to the rapid pulse of his heart, excitement and intensity. “Hold tight,” he smiled at him. The charming grin left a beating in Everett’s heart as he blushed embarrassingly while he opened a portal.

  
The portal left them outside of the building but on a different location to where Captain America, Sharon Carter and the other employees resided. A peaceful one where a tree resided unharmed throughout the attack and great view of the building’s falling and fires blazing inside. The aliens were defeated with most facing causalities while others fled into the Galaxy. The cold and snowy wind chilled Everett’s skin as he shivered visibly on the man’s hands. So when he was laid under the tree, the man gave him his cloak which wrapped itself around him. The man light his golden necklace, releasing a green glow and magical powers encircling his gloved hands. Everett soon witnesses his wound vanishing completely, feeling no pain whatsoever. The man turned to the ruined facility and reversed the construction, putting the pieces back together the way it was. As if nothing had ever touched it.  
“Like I promised,” the man said to the speechless Everett.  
“Amazing,” he reacted while standing up. A rare word to describe a rogue’s ability and a word he hasn't used in a long time. “This is amazing. Thank you, mister…”  
“Doctor,” the man corrected him. “Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.”  
“Doctor Strange.” Everett held out his hand. “Everett Ross.” The two shook hands and Everett looked back at the polished building and then at Strange happily as he continued, “Thank you very much. I feel like I should owe you something.” For once.  
From what Strange noticed that Everett didn't was that the type of tree they were underneath on was a mistletoe tree with various of the tiny plants hung above them. Other than that, the agent looked adorable in his eyes from the short size to the fragility he felt carrying him. Strange made a smirk with the sudden thought and pulled Everett close to him.  
“Doctor…?” Everett’s cheek flushed bright red before his lips met with the sorcerer’s lips. His hands grasped onto the smaller man’s waist as they bend a little to deepen the kiss. Everett’s heart pumped wildly than ever as his body remained paralyzed and stiff until their lips parted.  
“Doctor...Strange?” Everett blinked dumbfoundedly.  
Strange chuckled, “Thank you, Mr. Ross.”  
“Your...welcome…” Everett made a little bashful smile though Strange’s intimate gaze only drew him close to the Sorcerer Supreme. Strange’s hands grasped onto Everett more close and lowered to meet with his lips. Everett allowed it to happen by tiptoeing and closing his eyes. That is until Sharon Carter’s voice from the walkie talkie interrupted them asking, “Mr. Ross? Mr. Ross?” Everett halted and internally felt disappointed when he responded, “I'm here.”  
“Oh thank god,” she sighed in relief. “Where are you? I'll come and find you.”  
“No, that's okay,” Everett replied. “Just get everyone inside. I'll meet you there.”  
“Very well, sir.”  
Everett put it away and looked at the Sorcerer. He shamefully said, “I'm sorry. I have to go.”  
“That's fine,” he said. “Would you like me to take you back?”  
“Um, yes.”  
Strange opened a portal to Everett’s office and he stepped inside. He turned back to the Sorcerer Supreme but before he could walk away, Strange kissed his hand and reassured, “I hope to see you again, Mr. Ross.” Everett was about to respond but the portal disappeared right when Sharon Carter appeared.  
“Mr. Ross! I'm glad you are okay.”  
“I'm glad that you are too.”  
“Did you see? The building was repaired by itself after the attack.”  
“Oh yes,” Everett nodded slowly. “I did.”

  
A week after the attack, Everett looked over his laptop in his office, researching upon Doctor Strange. From all he had learned, Doctor Strange--or Stephen Vincent Strange--was once a successful neurosurgeon who lost it all due to a car accident. He sought the help of the Ancient One who made him sorcerer supreme. He stared at the camera of the battle in Hong Kong between him and Kaecilius. However, simply looking at him through pictures and videos would remind him of the kiss. Everett flushed upon thinking about it as he touched his lips. His heart started to beat fast but his mind reassured him of his occupation. His job of protecting people from threats like Doctor Strange. Still, the Sorcerer was different yet he did repair the building and his wounds. Rarely did Everett showed his gratitude towards him and secretly, he would want to see him again.

  
A knock came on the door and he looked up from his laptop to Sharon Carter. “Yes, Ms. Carter?”  
She was holding a tiny green box with a golden bow decorated on top. “Um, this came from the mail. It's addressed to you.”  
“Oh, thank you,” Everett said as he took the box from her. “Anything else?”  
“That's all,” she smiled. And she walked off.  
Everett curiously looked down at the beautiful box and glanced at the tag that went with it. It reads in cursive: To Mr. Everett Ross.  
He pulled the ribbon only for the box to open to see a mistletoe and a red note scripted golden letters, Dinner? The directions of the restaurant were in the back. He stared at the note and at the picture on his laptop. He bit his lip but smiled upon looking at the lovely mistletoe as he closed his laptop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Merry Christmas everybody and a Happy New Year!


End file.
